The War and the Rise
by dalekslayer96
Summary: A crossover between Doctor Who and Transformers which focuses on a Time Lord named Dalekslayer96
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Chapter 1: Introductions

What is a Dalekslayer? A Time Lord that was abducted as a child and trained to become the ultimate warrior. Other names for a Dalekslayer? The ultimate irony. Mass murderer. Clinically insane. All these, of course, are words you wouldn't dare to use on a Dalekslayer. Each one is 10 times more powerful than their enemy, no matter who or what the enemy is. They hack, slash and shoot their way through problems. Most don't have enough intellect to deal with problems otherwise anyways. But sometimes there are exceptions, Dalekslayers smart enough to know otherwise. Dalekslayer96 is an exception. On first sight, Dalekslayer96 seems like any other ordinary Dalekslayer. He's brutal, strong, slow, and has a weapon of choice being his hand-forge cleaver "Only in Death does Duty End". But this is where he excels. Dalekslayer96 is also a genius. Smart enough to get hold of his own personal TARDIS despite Dalekslayers having the reputation of dumb brutes.

But this Dalekslayer96 is completely different. "Completely different" on its own would be an understatement. No, this one is no longer a Time Lord. This one is a Cybertronian, commonly known to Humans, or the indigenous race of Terra, as Transformers. What is a Cybertronian? To start, it's the indigenous race of the metal planet known as Cybertron. A giant, metal sphere orbiting around a sun it adopted. This race is famous, but for the wrong things. Infamous would be the right word. Infamous for their war that ravaged hundreds of Class 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 planets. Basically, planets that have evolved far enough to be sophisticated enough to control electricity. A good example would be Terra, which is a Class 5 planet.

You've probably have heard of Terra, which is infamous for it's citizen's constant warring and destruction of their own planet. Not unlike the Cybertronians, and the ironic thing is that Cybertronians actually hate Humans. You see, the thing about their race on a whole: it's one big irony. Their two warring factions: ironic in the sense that they think that they're fighting for just causes. And some of their ideologies aren't actually that bad: "freedom is the right of all sentient beings", "peace through tyranny", these two ideologies, though conflicting, would work extremely well.

However, it's where their endless war comes in. An apocalyptic situation would be the perfect term for it. Cybertronian against Cybertronian, each one pitted against each other as mortal enemies. All because of a single revolution started by a single being: Megatron. One of the most powerful Cybertronians in existence, as he is in control of the more militaristic faction in the war: the Decepticons. His origins vary from person to person and dimension to dimension, but for cleanliness' sake we'll stick to the origins of the Megatron from the Aligned dimension, in which we will find our main character. Megatron was originally a gladiator from Kaon, a deep, dark, twisted underworld on the beautiful pre-war Cybertron. Not just was he a gladiator, but also an ideologist, and a tactician. Megatron realized that the lower castes of the Cybertronian caste system were getting oppressed, being left to fend for themselves. With this realization, he gathered his fellow gladiators and started a revolt to remove the caste system. A righteous one, if you think about it, after all, who would want to be forced to be a miner or be born just to fight to the death with others with the same fate? But then, Megatron fell. He was corrupted by the ensuing war that ravaged Cybertron and would wreck so many other civilizations and planets. He started committing atrocities, genocides, torture chambers, execution; all of which are mere examples. Soon, he became the very thing he was fighting against.

So, who does Megatron and his Decepticons fight against? The "heroic" Autobots, of course. The bunch that think that "freedom is the right of all sentient beings". Problem here is, they don't bring freedom wherever they go, just death and destruction. Gorlam Prime, Tyrax, Trycosis, Gaseria, all lost to the war. And these are just four out of the several thousand.

But that isn't the story. No, not the Autobot and Decepticon war, but this story is of Dalekslayer96. So let's get this started.


	2. Chapter 2: Gallifrey Burns

Chapter 2: Gallifrey Burns

Dalekslayer96 looked over the cliff top view down towards the now burning Brinois. This city was once his home. Once. But now it was just a ruin. A ruin of pain and fire, and of those who lost their homes and those that eventually would. But this was no time to mourn. Dalekslayer96 was a warrior, not a civilian. He was born to fight, and to do nothing else other than fight. That was a warrior's duty. A civilian's was to mourn for the dead and build cities back together after the war. But this was a lost battle.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR OR BE EXTEEEEERMINATED! "

"Please, don't kill us, we have a child! "

"YOU WILL COME WITH ME! "

The shrill screech of a Dalek's voice echoed from the city as he watched a family get escorted to a Dalek prison ship. To either be reformatted, turned into a slave, or executed. Nothing he could do about it. Sometimes, he thought that the war was pointless. After all, why bother fighting? But then he would instantly remind himself that the war was inevitable. Even if it were not fated to happen exactly now, it would eventually happen. After all, there wasn't much that could stop a Dalek extermination crusade. Still, he felt that, deep down below, there was no point in fighting.

"So, 96, given up? "

He turned around and saw his old friend the Doctor. He usually didn't turn up when requested, so this was a brilliant opportunity for him to chat with his friend of days long past.

"Nah, not yet. There are wars that need to be fought and things that need to be slain. "

"As usual. Dalekslayer96, a genocidal egomaniacal genius. I think that sums it up pretty well. "

"But it wasn't my fault things went that way. "

"Yes, we all know the story of how you were kidnapped and trained to be a Dalekslayer. A bit repetitive, if you ask me. "

"Wasn't asking. "

"Ah well. So what do you want? "

"Just a talk. Like the old days. Back when shit wasn't blowing up all the time and cities weren't burning left, right, and center. "

"Watch the language, 96. You may be a friend but the rules apply to all. "

"Ugh, shut it, Doctor. "

"Well, just a reminder. And don't call me the Doctor. I don't deserve that name. "

"Then what would I call you? "

He didn't respond.

The two friends walked towards a pair of stones, positioned as if they themselves were friends too. As they engaged in small talk, they both also wondered if either of them was going to survive this.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going. "

"Always last to arrive but the first to leave. Why not settle down for a while, you old man? "

"I've been travelling for too long. And the Time War is too bloody and devastating for anyone's taste. I wonder how you go through it. "

"I think that everyday is another step to salvation. How many steps there are, that is the question. "

"You know, I've been thinking of a way to end the war. "

"How so? "

"I don't know. That's why I'm saying this to you. "

Dalekslayer96 first looked at him in disbelief, and then realized what he truly meant.

"You're asking for MY advice on how to end the war? "

"Yes. "

He started thinking. He had fought the Daleks for the longest time, but still found his mind blank. After all, every possible option had been exhausted. This whole situation was, like he thought, pointless. A pointless war for pointless reasons.

"If there was a way, it would have been used by now. But yet the war continues. "

"And that's where you, for once, go wrong. "

For the first time in many, many years, Dalekslayer96 felt . A way to end the war? He'd take it without even thinking twice!

"And what would that be? "

"The moment. "

It took Dalekslayer96 5 seconds to realize what the Doctor was planning on doing, and the look of shock on his face was second to none.

"You can't possibly be serious. "

"I am. And you cannot stop me. "

Dalekslayer96 whipped out his infamous sword "Only in Death does Duty End" and pointed it at the Doctor.

"Try me. "

The Doctor immediately backed away from him, and tried to calm Dalekslayer96 down. But there was no calming down Dalekslayer96, for he knew that unless he intervened, Gallifrey would burn.

"You're not going to burn Gallifrey. "

"Yes I will. And you're not stopping me. "

"I said you're NOT going to burn Gallifrey. And just to add it on, you're coming with me. "

"No. "

A look of defiance appeared on the Doctor's face as the old man poised himself to run back to his TARDIS.

"Pfft. Running won't help. You should remember of the fate of the Daleks that decided to run from me. "

"All dead. But I'm one of your friends, 96. "

"Doesn't matter. This is war, Doctor. "

"Stop calling me that. "

"That's the most of your worries? People calling you the Doctor? Trust me, there's much more to worry about than that. Like how you're going to explain yourself to the Gallifreyan High Council. "

"I've gotten that settled. "

"Oh, and how? "

Without responding, the Doctor made a run for his TARDIS. As Dalekslayer96 made chase, the Doctor sealed his TARDIS and teleported away.

"96! This is 72 speaking! "

"What is it, 72? "

"The Daleks have attacked Arcadia! "

Dalekslayer96 dropped his comms device immediately. Arcadia was the most important of Gallifrey's cities, especially in the war. To lose Arcadia was to lose the war itself. Without hesitation he forgot his chase for the Doctor and went on to save Arcadia.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fall of Arcadia

Chapter 3: The Fall of Arcadia

"Incoming! Incomiiiiing! "

"Argh! I've been hit! I can't feel my arms! Someone, help! "

"I'm bleeding here! I need a medic! "

The chaos of the Time War was full of such shouts, most never answered. Those that were injured were left to die, for this was the type of war where no mistakes could be made. One false step and the war would be lost.

"VWORP. VWORP. VWOOOOORP. "

The unmistakable sound of a TARDIS landing deafened the vicinity as Dalekslayer96 stepped out, blade in one hand, pulse rifle in the other.

"Alright, time to kick some ass. "

The Dalekslayer charged at the nearest Dalek, slashing him directly in half, not before blasting his comrade in the eye. He dodged shots and fired shots. He smashed, cut, and blasted his way through the endless horde. But he couldn't dodge them all. Some hit him, but thanks to the Dalekslayer technology that allowed them to mostly block the Dalek's attacks, he could still fight. But the technology was still work in progress, and he still felt some of the pain of the blasts without dying from it. Ununtrium-ununhexium alloy, they called it. In its normal state both elements are extremely volatile and radioactive. But when alloyed, they form a near indestructible substance that can partially absorb electromagnetic rays.

"How many more of you left? A hundred? A thousand? More than that? I'll take you all on! "

He charged foolishly, not knowing that this would be another massive turn in events for his own timeline. If he had instead waited for backup, history would be completely different. But now, the events were set in place. There was nothing anyone could do to change them now

He slashed, destroyed, shot and hacked his way through the horde. As they started to surround him, he started to feel more and more of the burn from their fire. And that's when the aerial support came in.

"Agh! How many more of you are there? What's next, reinforce… Oh, shit. "

The 20 Dalek Aerial Support fighters swarmed Dalekslayer96 as he shot at them while still trying to fend off the horde. But this was all too much, and he fell. He couldn't tell what was happening anymore. He had attacked a fully-fledged Dalek Armada, thinking it was just a large group of Daleks. And with this, Dalekslayer96's ununtrium-ununhexium alloy armor finally gave in and he felt the burn and the pain where the shots had hit.

As the Daleks all left, thinking that they had killed him, he slowly crawled towards his TARDIS. One meter… Two meters… Each felt like a thousand times it's actual length to him. After all, he had just survived approximately six hundred Dalek Extermination rays. Most Humans and even Time Lords couldn't take one without dying or regenerating. But as he crawled, the sound of a TARDIS materializing once again filled the battlefield.

It could have been another Dalekslayer; it could have been the Doctor. We'll never know for sure, because Dalekslayer96 just crawled to his TARDIS and pulled the lever. Where to? The TARDIS's first landing ground. The planet where the Dalekslayers had first fought and won.

Kranos. A world that burned in the end despite the Dalekslayers' initial wins in the beginning of battle for the planet.

Dalekslayer96 started dematerializing as he wondered whether or not he would survive this. The pain, the searing hot pain, it was just too much. As he slowly took off the main armor plating to reveal the neurogel wiring on his back and the clothes he was wearing underneath, he saw the extent of his wounds. First degree burns, cuts, a badly fractured shoulder, and a badly scarred left thigh. Same old, same old. As he activated the TARDIS's nanobyte production, he wondered if he would need to regenerate to survive. After all, he had taken quite a few hits. But to regenerate would be a complete waste of his new body, which he was quite fond of. So regeneration would be a last resort. Fair enough.

As the TARDIS materialized on Kranos, a crack in the space-time continuum opened. A crack that opened a hole to the fourth dimension. And as the TARDIS was sucked into that spinning hole of madness, Dalekslayer96 set the TARDIS to Siege mode. That would protect him from the insane amounts of radiation on the outside. But what he saw on the TARDIS's viewfinder on that day drove him insane.

The thing about dimensions in space and time is that it isn't easy to comprehend another dimension without being evolved enough. The Time Lords had come very far from their origins. But one thing that Nature had not provided for them was the ability to comprehend four dimensions.

The swirl, the colors, the fact that there was another measurement in here, he couldn't take it all in that quickly. In the third dimension, there was height, length, and breadth. But here there was one more thing. One more thing that was extremely difficult to process. And then he saw them.

Angel-like beings, humanoid but with wings on the back. They flew around his TARDIS as they carried it away. From assumption, they were probably the ones that pulled him out of the third dimension. Whatever the case was, he needed to get out of here. And so he flew away from the angels, trying to lose them.

When he found that he had lost them, dalekslayer96 looked around the vicinity and saw a door, which was about as big as his TARDIS. He didn't know where it led, but just that it was his only route to salvation. So he went towards the door, which opened automatically, and when he exited, he found himself on a different planet, on the same coordinates. But as this happened, he felt it coming. That feeling that you get when you regenerate. He had no choice. Goodbye, 5th incarnation, hello 6th. He wasn't exactly happy with this, but he had no choice. This was the only way. And so he let the burst of energy engulf him as the regeneration took its effect.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Cybertron

Chapter 4: Welcome to Cybertron

Dalekslayer96 woke up to the smell of metal. But where was he? Coordinates were exactly the same. This wasn't possible. Time was relatively in sync between dimensions. Unless he had been knocked out for a ridiculously long time. Because last time he checked, Kranos wasn't made of metal.

TARDIS status: damaged. It wasn't going to fly for a while unless repairs were made. Vital repairs, which could only be made on Gallifrey. The old ship was leaking energy inside. No way he was staying in there long term, lest he get cooked alive inside.

He slowly and painfully got up and walked towards a strange twisted purple structure. He tasted radiation leaking from it as he got closer, and upon seeing it directly face-to-face he saw its true twisted form. The purple structure, which was in fact a crystal, emitted enough radiation to kill any being within 10 minutes. The chemical make up? Unknown. Dalekslayer96 took a sample before walking back into his TARDIS, where he placed the sample for examination. Then he walked out, trying not to become a microwaved Time Lord.

There was one important thing he was missing though. Ah yes, the time. It was approximately noon, maybe slightly later. Enough time to explore the area around his TARDIS, and then camp in for the night. This day wasn't going so bad after all.

He saw a strange metal protrusion in the distance, and walked towards it. A piece of solid metal, jutting out from the ground like it was a normal occurrence here. It probably was. The metal protrusion had a giant sign on it. "Welcome to Cybertron's Best Hotel". Although he knew this was a hotel, he didn't know what a "Cybertron" was. Was it a city? The name of the hotel? He didn't know. But it was worth checking inside the building.

The metal flooring was heavily dented and the walls were peppered with holes the size of his head. There was a table with chairs of sorts, except the tables and chairs were huge. As if this was a planet inhabited by giants. In fact, that was probably the case.

Bullet shells, or something similar, lay used up on the floor. Each one was huge, and if these were indeed bullets, he definitely wouldn't want to have been hit by one. These things would have enough force to tear him apart even with his armor on, which was still in his TARDIS. He was only wearing a grey shirt, long pants of some sort, and a survival kit. That survival kit wasn't exactly being very useful at the moment, and he would probably keep it back in his TARDIS later if he didn't find a use for it.

There seemed to be a counter of sorts. As he shot up using a grappling hook he found a dead robot. Maybe they were the indigenous life forms? It would make sense, considering that the planet was made of metal and had giant chairs and counters. Whatever the case was, this one was dead, and was no threat to him. Around him was a blue fluid. The blood of these things, possibly? Their fuel source? So many questions, not enough answers. As he got closer to the dead life form, he noticed a logo. An insignia. It was red and very squarish in shape. He snapshotted the insignia and turned back to his TARDIS, as it was nearly night. He didn't want to see what kind of creatures roamed these areas in the dark.

As night fell, Dalekslayer96 watched the dark night sky. From what he saw, there seemed to be two moons, both of which were made of metal, just like the planet itself. But how could it be possible that a planet was made of solid metal and had naturally forming lethally radioactive crystals? He, as a Time Lord, knew that anything was possible. But this was already bending the rules of that "anything". This was insanity.

And so Dalekslayer96 slept in peace, not knowing of the horrors to come.


	5. Chapter 5: The Terrorcon Horde

Chapter 5: The Terrorcon Horde

Dalekslayer96 woke up to the sound of metal clanging against metal. Possibly indigenous life forms, like the one he found dead the previous day? Were they hostile? He didn't know. The best thing he could do was to face them armed and ready. With that, he put on his suit and grabbed his cleaver and his shotgun, named "Furious Vengeance" and marched out to meet the life forms, whether they were friend or foe.

After travelling across the endless expanse for several minutes, Dalekslayer96 finally found the source of the clanging sound. An endless army of what seemed to be similar to the giant robot previously seen, except these robots had protrusions on their backs that were similar to the purple crystal he had seen earlier. And then it dawned upon him.

The purple crystal was an infection that infected the planet, and the planet was a living thing alongside the robots.

This realization was something that changed his theories about the planet and its inhabitants altogether, and he knew that these robots had a high chance of being hostile. He braced himself for a major fight and energized his shotgun before heading straight ahead to face them up close.

The metallic roars of the Terrorcon horde got louder and louder as Dalekslayer96 approached them. They obviously weren't exactly very friendly, and instinct told him that this was a bad idea. But he kept on going, knowing that either he died fighting or he died running.

As he walked closer, he saw the true horror of what the creatures were. Twisted metal and unevenly shaped limbs made up their frame, and some of them had one eye, some more than two. They were abominations. Monstrosities. Mutations. They were the embodiment of chaos. And Dalekslayer96 was about to fight against an army of them.

Without warning, Dalekslayer96 unsheathed his cleaver and charged at the horde, blasting away at them with his shotgun at the same time.

One shot to the eye. Another shot to the neck. A slash on the face, and a fatal stab directly to the face, and the beast fell. The first out of several thousand, at least. The thing about this was that he was damned lucky that his suit incorporated a jetpack and leg enhancement servos that made his walking faster and allowed him to jump higher. Without it, he wouldn't be able to strike for the upper torso of robot's body. But either way, he had to focus on fighting these things, lest he fall to some giant machine.

Hack. Slash. Hack. Slash. He found that cutting down their legs was easier as they seemed to be made out of weaker armor compared to their upper torsos. This wasn't that bad. His fatality counter told him he had cut down 28 of them. 28 out of what seemed to be 5,192 and counting. This wasn't going very well.

102 dead Terrorcons later, a beastial roar erupted from the middle of the horde, and a gigantic Terrorcon walked out from the midst of the crowd. Almost like the alpha wolf of the pack. A leader to this group of mutants.

The Terrorcon Overlord roared and stomped his way through his pack, wanting to duel the Time Lord. Dalekslayer96 readied his blade, replace his shotgun with his trio of flails named "Flails of Vengeance", and activated his 1v1 combat AI on his HUD. As the beast charged, Dalekslayer96 ran, jumped up, and started hacking and smashing the Overlord's face. The beast roared in pain and started clawing on the Dalekslayer. Unlike the other Terrorcons, the Overlord was far stronger and far deadlier, which was the main reason why he led the group. As he clawed Dalekslayer96's armor, he cut open the fuel tank for the jetpack. Due to the jetpack was powered by the highly radioactive material Ununquadium, the suit started emitting radiation due to a leak in the casing. Because of the fact that the suit was made of Ununtrium-ununhexium alloy, both being radioactive when not alloyed, the radiation decayed the alloy and all three elements began radioactively poisoning Dalekslayer96 and the Terrorcon Overload.

Dalekslayer96, of course, knew the science behind this. It was mandatory, if not he wouldn't be allowed to use a jetpack of any sort. But what use was the science now? He was dying of radiation poisoning and fighting a monster a dozen times his size. The only thing he could do now was die running or die fighting. And he chose to die fighting.

He stabbed one of the Terrorcon's eyes out, making it scream in pain. It slashed him, which cut open his now decaying armor and left a gaping wound in his back. It was either to die have killed this creature or to die having been defeated. But Dalekslayer96 would never let the latter happen. Even in death he was an arrogant being. So the only way to preserve his dignity was to kill the robot and then die.

He hacked his way through masses of wires and found a single large wire that almost seemed to glow. He then took a chance, assumed this was the central wire, and cut it out. The effect was almost immediate as the Terrorcon Overlord's head dropped off and the towering monstrosity fell to his knees. The other Terrorcons, who had just witnessed their leader be defeated by someone many times smaller, dispersed, not wanting to die in the same way.

Meanwhile, Dalekslayer96 made the crawl to his TARDIS. He probably wouldn't make the trip, but it was worth trying either way. As he inched towards the metal can, a purple jet swooped over him and… transformed…. into a robot, not unlike the ones he had just fought, but only much less chaotic looking. The purple robot immediately picked him up, and the last thing he saw and felt was the single cold, emotionless eye that the robot had for a face, and the pain of his wounds slowly blacking him out.


End file.
